flows
by whispers.and.eyepatch
Summary: Mereka hanyalah anak-anak biasa. Yang membuat mereka luar biasa adalah segalanya./nextgens fanfiction


Totalnya 6 anak. Dua laki-laki dan empat perempuan, duduk berjajar di satu sofa panjang. Di hadapan mereka, seorang fotografer dan asistennya tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang anak-anak itu tidak tahu apa.

"Jadi, dari kiri ke kanan, Akashi Seiran, Murasakibara Atsuko, Kagami Touko, Midorima Kizuna, Aomine Daiichi, dan Aomine Ryouko, benar?" tanya seorang wanita berkacamata dengan papan jalan di tangannya.

Bocah berambut merah mengangguk. "Otou-sama bilang, tolong ambilkan foto terbaik kami."

Wanta berkacamata tadi mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja. Serahkan semuanya pada kami, anak-anak!"

Sesi pemotretanpun dimulai.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Kuroko no Basuke_ _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ _ **Warning :**_ _nextgens, gay pairings, oc as the kids, awkward humor, standard warning applied_ _ **Pair(s) :**_ _[AkaKuro] [MidoTaka] [MuraHimu] [AoKi]_ _ **Summary :**_ _Mereka hanyalah anak-anak biasa. Yang membuat mereka luar biasa adalah segalanya._

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Midorima-chan, tolong ke kiri sedikit! Aomine-kun jangan gugup!" pandu sang fotografer. "Siap, ya! Satu, dua, tiga!"

 _Blitz_ kamerasingkat sempat membuat Seiran berjengit sesaat. Namun dengan segera, ia menegakkan posturnya kembali. Dilliriknya teman-temannya yang tanpak tak terganggu sedikitpun—kecuali Daiichi, bocah lelaki itu tanpa sengaja menutup mata untuk menghindari kilau _blitz_.

" _Mou_.. Aomine!" keluh Touko. "Jangan ditutup matanya! Kita jadi harus ulang lagi, 'kan!"

Fotografer tadi tertawa. Tak lama, ia kembali memandu untuk sesi pengulangan. Hasilnya cukup bagus, meski ekspresi Daiichi terlihat terlalu dipaksakan.

Yang pertama melihatnya adalah Atsuko. "Dai-kun kalau mau jadi model, harus banyak latihan, ya.." komentarnya. "Ah, Sei-chan kaget, _nih_."

Seiran tertunduk malu karena ketahuan berjengit. _Padahal aku sudah berusaha setenang mungkin._ "Maaf. Kalau tidak keberatan, apa perlu diulang?" tawarnya.

Atsuko mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak perlu, tak perlu. Biar saja seperti ini."

"Yep. Biar nanti kalau sudah besar, kita bisa publikasikan foto memalukan CEO tersukses dan model paling tampan se-Jepang!" ledek Kizuna dengan seringai jahat terbaiknya.

"K-Kizu-nee!" Tangan kecil Daiichi terangkat-angkat berusaha meraih foto yang digantung Kizuna tinggi-tinggi.

"Pendek sekali kau, calon model! Lompatlah lebih tinggi!" tantang Kizuna.

"Sialan kau, Kizu-nee!"

Seiran berlalu melewati menuju pohon besar untuk berteduh. Tak lama, Touko datang menyusulnya.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau tidak protes?" tanya Touko.

"Protes?" Seiran berpikir sejenak. "Protes untuk apa?"

"Yah, ancaman Kizu kalau dia akan menyebarkan foto itu kalau sudah besar nanti." Touko menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. "Bisa jadi aib di masa depan, 'kan? Apalagi buat calon penerus perusahaan sepertimu."

"Oh.." Seiran diam sesaat. "Tidak apa. Toh belum tentu juga." _Belum tentu juga aku jadi penerus sukses. Bisa saja perusahaan malah bangkrut di bawang kepemimpinanku nanti. Kakek juga bilang aku tidak punya bakat._

"Whoa, _sasuga_ Akashi. Jangan-jangan kau sudah menemukan cara agar foto itu tidak tersebar? Hebat." Kizuna bertepuk tangan riuh. "Kau masih tujuh tahun—mungkin kau harus coba istirahat dari berpikir sulit? Kita masih anak-anak, lho."

Seiran hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Kagami-nee."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ibunya hamil.

Bayangkan betapa bahagianya Seiran mengetahui kalau sebentar lagi, ia akan menyandang status 'kakak'. Akan ada anak-anak lain selain dirinya di kediaman besar Akashi, akan ada adik kecil untuk diasuh, dan akan ada orang yang menjadikan dirinya panutan.

Membayangkan dirinya dipuji karena berhasil menghentikan tangisan adiknya atau pandangan kagum adiknya untuk selembar lukisan sederhana hasil karyanya, sudah membuat bocak lelaki itu senang sendiri.

"Akashi! Oi, Akashi!"

Lamunan Seiran buyar. "Apa?" sahutnya.

Daiichi yang barusan memanggil, beranjak duduk di atas meja Seiran dengan seenaknya. "Tadi pagi Mamaku heboh di telepon sambil teriak 'Tetsuyacchi! Tetsuyacchi!' begitu. Mamamu kenapa memangnya?"

"Ibuku hamil," jawab Seiran. "Dan Aomine-kun, duduk di atas meja itu tidak sopan."

Daiichi tidak ambil pusing atas nasihat Seiran. "Hee.. Hamil, ya," gumamnya. "EH!? _Hamil_!?" Bocah itu terlonjak turun dan menggebrak meja lawan bicaranya.

"Iya, Ibuku hamil. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu, Aomine-kun. Suaramu berisik dan orang lain pasti terganggu," jawab Seiran.

Lagi-lagi, Daiichi mengacuhkan nasihat teman karibnya itu. "Oi, oi, oi! Itu artinya kau akan jadi kakak, 'kan!? Kau yakin dengan itu!?"

Alis Seiran bertaut heran. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Daiichi mengacak-acak rambutnya seolah ini adalah hal yang besar—setidaknya bagi dirinya. "Kau tidak tahu apa artinya jadi seorang kakak, hah!?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu artinya akan ada seseorang yang akan menjadikanku penuntun dan panutannya," jawabnya bangga.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau salah paham. _Salah. Paham. Besar._ " Daiichi menekan tiga kata terakhir. "Menjadi kakak, itu artinya akan ada seseorang yang mengacaukan hidupmu. Dia akan merebut perhatian semua orang. Dia akan membuatmu dimarahi saat dia menangis meski itu bukan salahmu. Dia akan membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang diandalkan dalam segala hal—"

"Aku suka diandalkan."

"—aku tahu. Tapi pokoknya, punya adik itu menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau perempuan. Dia akan menyalahkan semuanya padamu, memerintahmu ini dan itu, berteriak tepat di telingamu dengan suara cemprengnya, memaksamu bertindak sesuai arahannya—apalagi saat teman-temannya berkunjung—, membongkar kamarmu seenaknya, merusak mainanmu, mencorat-coret bukumu, arrgghh! Pokoknya menyebalkaaan!"

Seiran kembali menarik atensinya pada buku pelajaran di depannya. "Aku tahu kau berpengalaman, Aomine-kun. Tapi semua 'hal menyebalkan' yang sebutkan tadi sebenarnya punya solusi kalau saja kau mau sedikit berpikir dan berusaha. Lagipula aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya," jawabnya kalem.

"Darimana datangnya rasa percaya dirimu itu, hah?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum miring. "Aku seorang Akashi."

"Cih. Narsis," cibir Daiichi. "Berarti sembilan bulan lagi akan ada satu lagi Akashi, ya. Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya."

"Lima bulan."

"Hah? Masa' mamamu hamil hanya lima bulan? Mamaku saja sembilan!" seru Daiichi. "Kau tidak mungkin memaksa adikmu lahir prematur kan—"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," potong Seiran tidak terima. "Ibu sudah hamil sejak empat bulan lalu. Awalnya agak ragu jadi beliau tidak bilang padaku. Tapi setelah kemarin memastikannya ke dokter, beliau jadi yakin."

"Seiran, kau…"

"Ya?"

"…masih memanggil mamamu dengan sebutan 'beliau'? Bukannya sudah diminta berhenti?"

Seiran terpaku seraya mengutuk mulutnya dalam hati. "Aku lupa. Maaf. Sudah kebiasaan."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, lah! Minta maaf pada mamamu, sana!" Daiichi beranjak menuju mejanya. "Kita ini sudah kelas tiga SD, lho! Masa' tidak bisa hilang kebiasaanya!"

Seiran tertunduk sendu. Padahal sudah dua tahun semenjak ia kembali dari rumah kakeknya, dan menyanggupi permintaan orang tuanya untuk berhenti bersikap terlalu formal pada keduanya—tapi masih saja doktrin Masaomi melekat kuat pada dirinya.

"Hufft.."

* * *

 _ **to be continued**_

* * *

Will post chapter 2 as fast as possible.


End file.
